December 2145
1 December 2145 ANCHOR: Is Dr. Kristeen Ballard still upset at all the attention and funding lavished on Team Europa? Here's Ballard during a routine terraforming report. BALLARD: ...and the terraforming has been greatly accelerated by the volcanic activity at sites 3 and 7. We're using the heat and gasses produced to cut years off the timetable for those sites. But, we could be even further along. ANCHOR: Dr. Ballard, what is holding you up? BALLARD: That should be obvious. The financial and scientific resources devoted to Team Europa could have been put to greater use here, on Habitat Mars. We're working to create a liveable planet, a homeworld for the future. But our funding's been slashed and we find ourselves waiting for equipment while Team Europa got any new toy they wanted. (a beat) The NAU and the World Congress have their priorities all wrong. 4 December 2145 ANCHOR: FTL goes live-via-delay to Europa... where the probe is sending back an incredible image. KOBLATZ (excited): The probe just picked this object up only minutes ago. The size of the strange structure is easily equal to the Capitol Rotunda. BLAINE: We're moving the probe closer, and we're about to use image resolution to get a clearer picture of just what it is we're looking at. *(There is a high-pitched thweep. Koblatz looks down to her control panel.) KOBLATZ: It's getting hotter, the closer the probe gets. BLAINE: Image resolution ready, Elaina. Okay, now we should see– *(The screen flashes brilliantly and goes blank) KOBLATZ: What happened? Did we lose visuals? BLAINE (Looking down at the panel, shaking his head.): No. We lost everything. It's as if the probe completely vanished. 5 December 2145 ANCHOR: Team Europa and Dr. Winston Rylo are analyzing the data from yesterday's probe failure. No report yet, but FTL will break in with news – just as soon as we get an update. And some Net commentators and critics are asking who is paying for M'ti's expensive treatment at the Kevorkian Medical Center? Perry Epp has the surprising answer. EPP: All of M'ti's expenses are being covered by his wife, Bimbetta. You know, she's stood by him through this whole thing. She's using all of their credits to help the little guy get better. (a beat) I guess I have an apology to make. I want to say that I was wrong about Bimbetta. You know, I think she really loves the little guy – and I take back everything I said about her. 6 December 2145 ANCHOR: A second probe has been launched from Icebreaker. As it heads down to the mysterious deep ocean of Europa, Dr. Winston Rylo spoke with FTL about last Monday's mysterious disappearance. Dr. Rylo, has your team any explanation for the failure of the first probe? RYLO: No, not at the present time. We've analyzed all the environmental readouts and internal systems – and everything appeared fine... until the moment we lost contact. ANCHOR: Dr. Rylo, you say 'lost contact'... does that mean that you think the probe is still down there, intact? RYLO: We don't know. All we do know is that one minute we were looking at this incredible image and the next... poof! It was as if the probe vanished. We're going to watch what happens with the new probe very carefully... 7 December 2145 ANCHOR: Is there any hope for M'ti? Dr. Rod Hamm has a disturbing answer. HAMM: We've tried everything – and the terrible story is that nothing is making a difference. I'm afraid that the only thing that might help would be to produce some dandefox for M'ti to eat. I've just proposed to President Clarke that we grow a very limited supply strictly for M'ti's consumption. ANCHOR: Dr. F. Paulson lost no time in responding. PAULSON: Dr. Hamm's suggestion is out of the question. We nearly lost the whole planet under the barrage of dandefox. M'ti saved us all... and we certainly owe him a debt of gratitude. But to consider growing the deadly plant – even in controlled circumstances – is insane. 8 December 2145 ANCHOR: FTL takes you to the control room of the Icebreaker. We're about to see live footage from the second probe... KOBLATZ: It's incredible. The mystery object is enormous, much larger than we thought. And the geometry of the structure is bizarre, as if it's twisted on itself... like– BLAINE (excited): Like a mobius strip... those lines seem to have no beginning, no end. It's more like a Mobius Star. What in the world could it be–? *(A high-pitched buzzer begins to sound. Koblatz and Blaine look to their control panel. Blaine then looks back at the camera.) BLAINE: Everything's okay, we're still within an acceptable range– KOBLATZ: Image resolution starting... now we'll get a better– KOBLATZ: No! We've lost the second probe! 11 December 2145 ANCHOR: Slowly, insidiously, cruel Netphitti has begun to appear. Saying things like 'M'ti is a jerk', and 'If you want dandefox, go live on Mars, Grayboy', the savage slogans show that M'ti's regression has left some people untouched. We asked his wife how she was dealing with the heartless messages. BIMBETTA: How soon the world forgets! M'ti saved the planet... and killed the one thing he needed to live. And now – as every day he grows shorter and every day he forgets more – (Bimbetta is almost overcome) – this is how they pay him back? ANCHOR: And from Europa there's been only silence. No official response yet to the malfunction of the second probe as it approached what's been dubbed the 'Mobius Star'. 12 December 2145 ANCHOR: The loss of the second probe from the Icebreaker threatens the Europa mission. We go live to Dr. Rylo at Mission Headquarters for an explanation. RYLO: The loss of the second probe is disastrous. The two units were state-of-the art EVA vehicles. There are no more backups. (a beat) There is only one thing to do now. I've asked for approval to seek volunteers among the team members... to continue exploring the under-ice ocean. We especially want a closer look at what's been called the 'Mobius Star'. Fortunately, the Icebreaker is equipped with specially designed self-propelled EVA suits. (he turns to point at a schematic of the suits.) We'd hoped we'd never have to use these suits. Now, I'm afraid we have no choice. 13 December 2145 ANCHOR: There is new hope for M'ti from an unlikely source. Dr. Kristeen Ballard thinks she may have found a way to save the alien that saved our planet. BALLARD: Here at Habitat Mars, we still have some dandefox in our labs... and our xenobotanists have come up with a way for us to help M'ti – if we're lucky. (a beat) We're trying to isolate the active ingredients in dandefox – one of which is the compound that keeps M'ti alive. Once we've succeeded, we'll transmit the formulae directly to Dr. Hamm's lab on earth. (a breath) I think we'll be able to do it. ANCHOR: A distraught Mrs. M'ti was quick to respond. BIMBETTA: Thank you, oh thank you. I knew that somehow there was a way to save M'ti. 14 December 2145 ANCHOR: Captain Mike McDonald has come into conflict with Mission Director Dr. Winston Rylo. McDONALD: I oppose Dr. Rylo's plan to send humans into the Europa sea. We sat here and watched two probes malfunction just as they approached the Mobius Star. Now, Dr. Rylo wants to send one of my crew? As Captain, I'm firmly against any such mission. ANCHOR: Dr. Rylo, what about Captain McDonald's opposition? RYLO: I respect Captain McDonald's concern for his crew. But this mission is too important to simply stop now and return to the surface without learning more. I see this is a risk we must take. Please note, we are not forcing anyone into that sub-ice ocean. Both Drs. Blaine and Koblatz have volunteered to undertake the EVA. 15 December 2145 ANCHOR: The last visitor has once again disappeared! Perry Epp, his guardian and friend, explains what happened. EPP: This is terrible. I- I should have been more careful. I took M'ti out for walk on the Kevorkian Center grounds. But I overlooked how small he was getting. (shakes his head) We were strolling through the south garden, and there was this small gap in the fence. M'ti saw the opening and – before I knew what happened – he went right through it. I tried to follow him but, well, there was no way I'd get through the gap. ANCHOR: Perry, have you started a search of the area around the centre? EPP: Of course. And we're getting thousands of volunteers, all eager to help us find the little guy. I feel terrible about this. 18 December 2145 ANCHOR: The whole world waits and wonders... where is M'ti? The last visitor's escape only days ago has triggered an around-the-clock hunt for the little guy. The biggest fear of the searchers is that M'ti will encounter something in the woods that might hurt him. EPP: What happens if M'ti runs into a nasty dog or a raccoon? He doesn't know how to protect himself. ANCHOR: Any clues yet to his whereabouts, Perry? EPP (shaking his head): Nothing, but we're searching around the clock. ANCHOR: And, ironically, there's good news for M'ti... from Mars. BALLARD: Our scientists have isolated a series of alkyloids from dandefox – one of them must be the substance that M'ti needs. We've uploaded the formulae to Dr. Hamm. If they can find M'ti, we're sure one of the compounds will work. 19 December 2145 ANCHOR: Armando Corleone is back – and his latest business enterprise is his most outrageous. ARMANDO: Look, like everyone else I've been touched by M'ti's disappearance. And, from the goodness of my heart, I've started a service that just may find the little alien. I've started a special hot netline – the "M'ti Information Network". People can log-on and report M'ti sightings and get the latest news on his possible whereabouts. Hey, the little nudnik saved the planet... everyone wants to know what's happened to him. ANCHOR: Mr. Corleone, don't you think it's a bit low to be making money off M'ti's disappearance? ARMANDO: Hey operating the M'ti Information Network isn't cheap. I've got expenses to cover. I just want the little guy back. ANCHOR: But here's what Mrs. M'ti had to say. BIMBETTA: This Corleone creep is just trying to capitalise on my tragedy. 20 December 2145 ANCHOR: Captain McDonald has been overruled. The World Congress today approved Dr. Rylo's plan to launch a human EVA into the sub-ice sea of Europa. Dr. Koblatz gave FTL details of the upcoming mission. KOBLATZ: It's a 'go' for Dr. Blaine and myself early next week. Our goal is to move as close as possible to the Mobius Star. ANCHOR: Dr. Koblatz, aren't you worried that whatever happened to the probe might happen to you? KOBLATZ: We are concerned, but our deep sea suits will monitor the outside sea as well as our life support functions. We'll return to Icebreaker at the first sign of trouble. ANCHOR: And how close to the so-called Mobius Star will you try to get? KOBLATZ: As close as possible... If we can touch it, all the better. 21 December 2145 ANCHOR: Armando Corleone's 9000 NetLine for M'ti sightings and information is doing a booming business. But Armando isn't happy with the criticism he's received. ARMANDO: What is it with you people? I try to provide a public service, to do some good, and still everyone's jumping down my throat. I can't win no matter what I do! ANCHOR: And in what appeared to be an almost desperate measure, Bimbetta Mondaine made a world-wide appeal to her husband... wherever he may be. BIMBETTA (with Perry Epp close by): M'ti – if you can hear me, you must listen and try to understand. (fighting back tears) We have what you need. We now have the compounds from dandefox that will make you okay. You have to remember, M'ti... remember who I am, remember that I love you. Remember, and come back before it's t-too late– (She breaks off, sobbing) 22 December 2145 ANCHOR: It has been one week since M'ti disappeared... and hope is fading that the Last Visitor will be found alive. So far there has been no real clue to the little alien's whereabouts. And now, there is grim news from Dr. Rod Hamm. HAMM: M'ti hasn't got long. At the rate he was mentally regressing and physically deteriorating, he has – at best – only days. And what makes this terrible is that we now have the compounds that could keep him alive. ANCHOR: Perry Epp has been tireless in leading the search. EPP: I haven't slept in days, but then neither have hundreds of searchers. They love M'ti. (shakes his head) I just keep thinking of him, alone and afraid, unsure of where he is or even who he is. I won't stop until he's found. 25 December 2145 *Scroll: Happy Seasonal Work Stoppage.... formerly known as Christmas, Chanukah, Kwanzaa, Bleismar... ANCHOR: The Last Visitor is dead. M'ti, the only surviving alien from the mysterious Rylo-7 asteroid, was found in an Old Chicago alleyway... and the person who discovered the dead M'ti was none other than Armando Corleone. CORLEONE: My 9000 M'ti Net got a call that someone spotted the little guy wandering around this deserted street in the middle of the night. I– I came as soon as I could. You know, it's funny... he and I got a history together... (points at camera) You may not believe this but I– I loved the little guy. ANCHOR: Armando, M'ti was dead when you got there? CORLEONE (nods): And the funny thing is... it's Christmas, does anyone remember that? Not just a 'seasonal work stoppage'... it's Christmas! And we gotta lose this special visitor? (breaks down) ANCHOR: FTL will report the plans for M'ti's funeral just as soon was we know. 26 December 2145 ANCHOR: The world mourns the loss of the Last Visitor, M'ti. For the past year he has been a familiar and beloved figure, recognised across the globe and throughout near space. During his time on Earth he came to represent the simple virtues honesty and forthrightness, of taking joy in the simple pleasures of life, and – when called upon – of unswerving courage. And now he is gone. His autopsy report states he died of exposure and malnutrition in a frozen alley on Christmas Eve. His widow, Bimbetta Mondaine, is inconsolable, but Perry Epp, his former guardian, remembers M'ti. EPP (weepy): What an awful way for the little guy to go... "alone and afraid, in a world he never made..." (sobs) M'ti! We hardly knew ye! 27 December 2145 ANCHOR: From all corners of the globe, from the moon colonies, and even from Mars, the cry of mourning goes up for M'ti. And with it, a call for a tangible reminder of the Last Visitor's sojourn on Earth. The combines have countless proposals for monuments before them, but Dr. Winston Rylo has an intriguing suggestion. RYLO: Instead of a man-made monument, why not designate the craft that brought M'ti to Earth as his shrine? Let's rename Earth's second moon "M'ti". ANCHOR: But it's been called Rylo-7 since you discovered it. Are you willing to have your name removed? RYLO: I've never been comfortable being connected with that moonlet. M'ti is a much more fitting name. I formally relinquish all claim. From now on, when people look up and see that second tiny moon, they'll remember the little alien who sacrificed his life for this planet. 28 December 2145 ANCHOR: The World Congress, a body renowned for arguing about everything, experienced joyous unanimity today regarding the proposal to rename the Rylo-7 moonlet "M'ti". The official ceremony has been scheduled for January 12. Bimbetta Mondaine, M'ti's widow, had this comment. BIMBETTA (weepily): I think it's wonderful. And I'm sure M'ti does too. Because I know he's out there somewhere, watching. And I'm sure he's thinking, "That's nice... very nice". ANCHOR: Meanwhile, on Europa, in the mysterious sea beneath its icy crust, Elaina Koblatz is preparing for Monday's solo EVA to identify the mysterious deep-sea object that has so far defied investigation. 29 December 2145 ANCHOR: A gillman addressing the World Congress? Jefferson Kirwan, a gilled adaptee from one of the Pacific sea-floor communities, has made formal application to speak before the World Congress assembly. We caught up with the underwater man outside World Congress headquarters in the Hague. Mr. Kirwan, what do you wish to tell the World Congress? KIRWAN: I'll be representing the united sea floor communities of both the Pacific and the Atlantic ridge to– ANCHOR: "United sea floor communities?" When did they unite? KIRWAN: It has been a dream for many years. Now the time has come to make that dream a reality. I bring before the World Congress a matter of great importance to those who live and work in the ocean, and those who dwell on land. That is all I care to say at the moment. __NOEDITSECTION__ 2145-12